Going Home
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Sirius took Harry before the Dursley's could get him. He took Harry to some distant relatives of his, Sirius', that his uncle Alphard always told him about and he always imagined himself being a part of their family instead of his own. They are happy to take Harry and make him their son. Britain is in a panic . Cancer story.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter never showed up to Hogwarts when he was supposed to. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape went to investigate.

They arrived on Private Drive and went to number 4. After knocking Petunia Dursley yanked the door open.

"We are here to inquire about your nephew." Albus Dumbledore said. She walked right past them pulling her son behind her. "Mrs. Dursley."

"It's Evans!" Petunia screeched, "and I don't know anything about my nephew."

"I left him here 10 years ago. "

"Well , I never got him." She snapped, " Now I must get Dudley to school." Dudley was as skinny as his mother. "Away with you."

"Tuny!" Petunia spun looking at Severus Snape. "Where is Harry Potter?"

"I already told you I dont' know, Sev." she said and sighed looking tired. " I would guess with my sister."

"Lily and her husband died the night he was brought here." Severus informed. "You didn't know that?" He looked at Albus. "You told me you explained all this."

"it was in the letter I left with HArry." Albus replied, trying to think of where the boy could have gone. " If she didn't get Harry she didn't read the note."

"You didn't hand Potter directly to her?!" Severus was seething. "I also feel no wards around this house."

"Lily is dead?" Petunia clutched her heart. "How did she die?"

Dudley was clinging to his mother's free hand and eyeing the people across from them . His friend and his mother came up.

"Petunia , dear. " Mrs. Polkiss said, "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Petunia said, "Will you please take Dudley to school with you? I was just told my sister is dead and her son missing."

"Oh, yes of course." Mrs. Polkiss herded both boys to her call. After Petunia kissed Dudley. "I'll make sure they get there just fine."

* * *

 **We will now be cutting back to the past and continuing the story.**

Dumbledore and McGonagall left Harry on the step of Number 4 but unknown to them someone was watching. Sirius Black came up and grabbed Harry he cast a few baby warming Charms on Harry that Lily had taught him. He then Apperated. Harry slept on.

Sirius didn't want to leave his Godson but knew that people would accuse him of taking the child. Then he thought he wasn't guilty of anything and Harry was his Godson so what did it matter. He knew he had some family in the Caribbean so he headed their after transferring the Black and Potter vaults. He payed the Goblins to make sure the Vaults all vanished and that the Potter vaults were transferred into another name to later be decided. They agreed and hid the records.

Sirius hated international travel but finally arrived at the right address. A man and woman answered the door and let them in. Harry was once again asleep.

"Lord Black." The man said . Eyeing the man and child. "How may we help you?"

"Sanctuary ." Sirius declared . Noting that it seemed to be a Blackwell family reunion. "I Lord Black request Sanctuary from Lord Blackwell."

"I Lord Blackwell grant Sanctuary." the man said simply. "Are you hungry, Cousin?"

"Thank you." Sirius said, " I'm Sirius Black. I know we've never met before but Britain thinks I betray my best friend to their Dark Lord and want to throw me in Azkaban. Do you want a son an Heir?"

The woman gasped eyes flicking to the baby in Sirius' arms.

"This is my Godson." Sirius said showing everyone. "I know I'm not fit to raise him and don't want him in Britain. My Uncle Alphard told me about you guys and how you could not have an heir. He used to tell me stories all the time about you two. You can say he's a late in life baby. You're little miracle . That's what Lily called him. "

"You would do this for us, Lord Black?" the woman sobbed . Taking the child in her arms. "What is the catch?"

"He can never know he is Harry Potter. " Sirius said, though it pained him . "and you have to let me visit him that's all. Like I said I'm not fit to raise the kid . I think you should blood adopt him. "Sirius' mind was working over time. He pulled out all the paperwork he'd done for Harry. "I'll go with you to Gringotts and get everything set up. Just say yes."

"Yes. " they chorused .

* * *

Sirius beamed when he entered the Blackwell house. His Godson was still his Godson and he was brilliant. Now his name was Balthazar Helios Blackwell. He was now 11.

In contrast to Britain here they started school at age 4 and took N.E.W.T's at age 14. The rest of the four years working on Job placements and getting Apprenticeships.

"Uncle Siri!" Balthazar cheered, running over. "I missed you!"

Balthazar had black hair down to his shoulders that was always curly like Nephertiti Blackwell his mother . He had the Black eyes. He was tall for his age like his father Helios Blackwell. Though Sirius could see Lily and James in the boy still it was mostly in the form of his personality .

Sirius spun the boy over his head.

"Today, is the first day of school, what are you still doing here?" Sirius asked, setting him down. "Shouldn't you be on your way to school?"

"I tested out." Bal said, with a shrug. Sitting his recliner next to the bookshelves in the living room and covering up again. " Besides that I'm really sick."

Sirius was worried at once.

"What do you have?"

"Leukemia." Nephertiti cried. She gave Sirius a desperate look. He hadn't mentioned a family history of cancer. But she saw the horror dawn on the man's face.

"May I use your floo?" Sirius asked, "I need to call Britain"

* * *

Sirius was talking to Remus his old school friend on the Floo and didn't know that the Order of the Phoenix was at the man's house.

"Hey, Remy i can't come back for awhile." Sirius said, making the Order exchange looks.

"Why?" Remus asked, "Harry is still missing!"

"I know that." Sirius growled, " But remember the Blackwell family I told you about?"

"The one that you said you visited a lot since childhood? "Remus asked, he had always thought Sirius' wild tales about the Blackwell's had been lies. But he'd talked about them still to this day and had said they had named him Godfather to their only son. Which they had had very late in life. " The ones who named you Godfather to their Heir?"

That shocked the Order.

"Right." Sirius said, "His names Balthazar and he's real sick." Sirius explained, "he's got Leukemia and I'm staying here to help them out. Pure-Bloods that they are they can't figure out how the hell he caught a Muggle Cancer. Neither can I to be honest. They are as Pure as we Black's are only they never interbred. So it's amazing that my little Bal his sick but he is. I'm sure Harry would understand, Moony. "

"Well, can I come out there?" Remus asked, he was desperate to see his friend and Lover. "Maybe I could find some work there."

"Sorry, now's not a good time." Sirius replied, "He's only a kid and I think he's really scared. " they watched him look over his shoulder than looked back grinning. "Best news though." He beamed, " Remember when I told you that the school system is different here?"

"Yeah." Remus said slowly, "They start school at 4 finish at 14 what about it?"

"Bal is 11 and he tested out!" Sirius declared, "That means he got all his Mastery's! He's a brilliant boy! you should see him in the Potion's lab. I swear he's even better than ol' Snape."

That shocked Remus. Not that the boy was so smart but that Sirius had called Severus Snape Snape.

"That's great, Padfoot. " Remus said, calmly. Sirius had never mentioned that his other Godson was also 11. "I doubt that he'd need me to tutor him then. Too bad . "

"Yeah, sorry." Sirius looked over his shoulder again and said something that they couldn't hear. Then looked back. "I have to go, Bal wants me."

He ended the call and Remus looked at the Order confusion written all over his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Balthazar was now 18 he'd gone into remission several times during his last 7 years but it had come back again and this time he seemed to be getting sicker than normal. He slept in his recliner as he always did when he was sick. His dad helped him into the sitting room and over to his recliner he was fresh from a bath. He noted people were here he didn't know.

"Is Uncle Siri here yet?" he asked weakly as Neph covered him up and gave him his journal. "He's coming right?"

"Of course he is." Neph said gently. " He always comes when you're sick . He said he's getting someone you really want to meet."

"Okay, Mom." Bal nodded, "Who are these people? Make them leave. I don't want them here while I'm sick."

"My name is Albus Dumbledore." the eldest man in the room said in a grandfatherly voice. " It's nice..."

"I know who you are, old man." Bal said shocking everyone who didn't know him. " Uncle Siri told me about you. " his eyes roamed to a shabby man." Tonight's the full moon, Mr. Moony." Bal raised his wand and flicked it a vial flew to him and he sent it to the man. As Sirius and Severus came in. "Drink this, Mr. Moony it' s an updated Wolvesbane Potion I created, You keep your mind , it doesn't hurt and you only have to take it the day of the Full moon. All werewolves outside Britain who want it use it. They just have to go to St. Mungo's and request it. It's free. "

"Thank you, Mr. Blackwell." Remus said, shocked. He drank it. "It also tastes better."

"That was the hardest part." Bal went into a coughing fit. When he recovered he spoke again trying to hide the blood on his hand. Neph began cleaning his hand. "I have a friend whose a werewolf he should be coming over after his Apprenticeship gets over for the day. He couldn't stand the taste. He was my test subject." He suddenly beamed, "Uncle Siri!...Oh Merlin! You're Potion's Master Severus Snape! I am so honored to meet you!"

Severus cocked an eyebrow.

"You'd be Balthazar Blackwell, then?" Severus asked, Balt nodded, " I'd shake your hand but I don't think that would be the best idea."

"No, sir, it probably wouldn't." Balt gave him a weak smile his eyes never leaving his idol. "Can we please discuss your latest article in Potions Monthly about the use of Pinx lice in the Invisibility Potion?"

Severus nodded and sat on a conjured chair next to Balt. The two talked which turned into a good natured debate that had everyone shocked to see Severus smirking at the boy.

* * *

"Albus what are you doing here?" Sirius demanded. "all of you need to leave this instant! Balt is sick! You are passing your germs along! He could die!"

"I wish you would be this worried about your other Godson." Albus said eyeing the boy talking to his Potion's master. " You spend most of your time here and not searching for Harry. Voldemort is back, Sirius we need Harry."

"Well, he's not here so why are you?!" Sirius growled, "Balt is here!"

"I've thought for awhile now that your Balt maybe our Harry."

Severus turned at this to glare at the man. Black had told him the truth that this was indeed Harry Potter that he was enjoying talking to but he wasn't about to tell the man that because he knew the old man's plans for Harry Potter and Balthazar Blackwell was in no shape. He'd also never wanted that for Lily's son anyway.

"I don't see an ounce of Potter in this boy." he scoffed, "He actually has a brain."

Balt let out a small laugh. Contrary to what his parents and uncle thought he knew the truth about his birth and had since he'd first gotten sick. He'd wondered how he'd gotten a Muggle Cancer if he was supposed to be a Pure-Blood he'd found what he needed in Gringotts. He'd payed to have a blood test done. He was Harry Potter but he loved his parents and uncle.

"Is this Harry Potter person important, Uncle Sirius?" Balt asked he felt really weak and he knew the answer already he'd studied all about the Potter and Evans family and what people thought of Harry himself. "Why do they think I'm him?"

"I don't know why they think you are Harry." Sirius said, smiling at Balt. "It has nothing to do with you, just go back to talking with Severus. It's going to be okay and I'll get rid of everyone else."

"Am I keeping you away from your other Godson?" Balt asked innocently

" Yes you are." Albus said, cutting in before Sirius could talk. "See Harry's been missing since he was 15 months old when I left him at his aunts and we've been trying to find him but you've kept Sirius away from focusing on that."

"Don't listen to a word he says, Balthazar,dear." Helios said, " Mr. Dumbledore I think it is time you and your people leave! I will not tolerate you saying things like that to my son! We gave birth to Balthazar late in life though it may have been! Balthazar is our son and I dare you to do a blood test on him at Gringotts to prove it!"

Balt swallowed. He'd payed the goblins specifically to test a hair of his from his old baby blanket since he'd figured it was his best bet if they had given him some kind of blood adoption potion.

"That wouldn't do us any good." A girl with bushy brown hair and a bossy tone of voice said, " We would only find what you want us to find. There are several potions and spells which make a child take on someone elses Dark by the way. "

"Dark?" Balt asked, "There is no such thing as Dark Magic ." They looked at him gaping . "We learned all about it in school. You Government is the only one in the world to use classifications such as Light magic and Dark magic. You're also the only school in the world that starts schooling at age 11 all other schools start at age 4. You are vastly backwards in your beliefs and haven't come out of the middle ages yet."

They were glaring at him.

"Do not glare at Balt because he speaks the truth." Sirius growled. He looked pointedly at Severus who got the message and went back to talking to Balt. " Ask Moony he could tell you."

Remus nodded. He watched Balt pass Severus the journal he'd been given by his mother. Severus looked over it and was obviously enthralled. Suddenly he smelt another werewolf.


	3. Chapter 3

"Cousin!" a voice yelled as the door opened. "Auntie! Uncle!"

"In here, Logan, dear!" Neph called, and a teen around Balt's age came in. "How was work?"

"Amazing." Logan beamed, " I got to brew the new Fertility potion today! HOLY SHIT YOU'RE POTION MASTER SEVERUS SNAPE!" Logan was suddenly in front of Severus groveling. "I'm so honored to meet you, sir. You were my inspiration in wanting to becoming a Potions Master!"

Sirius and Remus were roaring with laughter. Severus had cocked an eyebrow. Logan was getting kicked in the head by a very tired and sick looking Balt. Neph and Helios were smiling and everyone else just looked shocked.

"Go away, Logan!" Balt whined, "Uncle Sirius brought him here for me not you!"

"Oh, you have Balt's book, have you checked out page 5? " Logan asked swatting playfully at Balt. "We've been trying to figure that one out for a long time. Since Balt first got sick. I haven't been much help since I really don't have an in depth understanding of what he is trying to create. " Severus turned to the page and began reading. "Balt says it's a Potion Form of Chemotherapy but I don't know anything about Chemo to understand."

Severus nodded as he read.

"It's a sound theory ." He finally spoke he could hear a ruckus going on behind him. "You're saying this formula doesn't work?"

"I haven't been able to brew it to the standard that Balt would be able to do it so I can't really tell you." Logan admitted, " I've only ever gotten to step 18 before it blows up on me. This is just his latest update based on my last attempt. I think it's just my skills lacking."

"Where's your lab?" Severus asked, standing his eyes not leaving the book. "I would like to see if this works."

"This way." Logan pulled him along a laughing Helios following. "Balt's going to be so happy if this works!"

Said Balt was sputtering and blushing but was really in no fit state to protest in anyway. He made a note that if this worked he'd share credit with Severus. He had to admit the man was hotter than he imagined. Maybe a little too skinny but other than that he could just tell the man was his type. He wished he could go into the lab but he hadn't been allowed in for the last month because he'd gotten sick again.

* * *

"Uncle Siri I honestly love you." Balt mumbled as he drifted off into sleep. "Thank you."

"No problem, Balt." Sirius beamed his chest warming at Balts words. "Although I will never ever admit to him just how hard it was to get Severus here."

Remus chuckled everyone else had been forced out and blocked by the wards.

"How did you get Severus here?" he wondered.

"I showed him back issues of Potions Monthly and swore on my magic I wasn't playing a joke on him when I said I would take him to meet Balthazar Blackwell. " Sirius replied, "Turns out he's just as curious about Balt as Balt is him. So once I took the stupid vow it was a lot easier to get him here. but of course we argued for hours before I figured out I needed the damn vow. I guess I can see the reasons behind it of course. I've grown up since then and I did eventually apologize for our past. "

"You did all this for our little Balt?" Neph seemed on the verge of tears and hugged him. "Thank you, Sirius. We both know that Balt has wanted to meet Severus Snape since he first read an article by him."

"Really?" Sirius asked, "I thought it was only when Severus first responded to one of Balts articles."

"No that just confirmed his conviction to meet him one day." Neph laughed, waving her hand. " Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Moony are you feeling well?"

"It's Lupin." Remus said blushing. "Remus Lupin, werewolf. I'm in town hunting for a job. "

"Very well, we'll set up a guest room for you." Neph waved off the man's sputtering. "Taffy. " An elf appeared. "we'll have Mr. Lupin joining us for the foreseeable future please set up a room for him."

Taffy nodded and left with a small pop.

* * *

A loud explosion woke Balt several hours later. Logan and Severus came running out of the lab hands covering their mouths and noses.

"Merlin!" Logan fell over in a hacking cough. Remus was at his side trying to see how to help the young werewolf. "That concoction is going to kill me before he gets it right!"

"This is why werewolves aren't meant to brew potions." Remus laughed, he was helping pour milk down Logan's throat. Neph was doing the same for Severus. "We are more sensitive to the smells and vapors. "

"I'm sorry." Balt was standing in the kitchen archway leading into the living room he was wrapped in a blanket. "I didn't mean to kill you guys."

"Step 20 ." Severus breathed. "Threw off the whole potion. It's not compatible ."

"I was afraid of that." Balt huffed taking his book. " So I need a compatible with the others but still has the same properties." he was obviously slipping deep into thought. "..."

"Wasn't there an experimental hybrid plant that they were working on in Austria. " Remus asked, eyeing the book over Balt's shoulder. " Neville was speaking about it..."

"Oh, that's right!" Balt said he suddenly had his quill and was writing. " Sigweed. (Si-J-weed) It's perfect now I just have to work out the portions. According to the Herbology Journal it's more potent..."

He was soon back in his chair not noticing that Severus had followed him and had yet to take his eyes off of him. Severus sat down on the couch to calm down after the botched up potion and to watch the Potion Prodigy who he knew was going to make this potion work and if he died before he managed he , Severus would finish it and make sure the world knew of Balthazar Blackwell and his discovery. He would in no way take any credit for anything. He watched the sick boy and wondered where all the tubes of medicine was.

"You aren't getting treatment are you?" Severus finally asked, he could hear Black yelling loudly outside. "You're refusing?"

"Yes." Balt nodded. not looking up at Severus not wanting to see the look in his eyes. He kept writing trying to work out the formula. "I will be my own test subject and I can't do that if that other stuff is in my system..." he went into a coughing fit and blood splashed over his hand. He absently wiped his mouth and continued working. "I know I almost have it. It's staring me right in the face I just need to make the connection."

"You're very sick, Balthazar." Severus said, "I can see, my best friend had a baby brother who died when he was seven because of this cancer. You're not ..."

"Going to last much longer." Balt finished, "I know. I only have a few months left if that according to my Healer. I have to finish this because I refuse any other treatment. "

Balt was slipping into sleep again as he worked he was fighting it he really wanted this potion and Severus silently vowed to do everything and anything he could to help the young boy.


End file.
